Immortal Solstice
by LilyTheElf17
Summary: A young teenager named thorn is a normal 16 year old high school student. Like any normal teenager she has good grades, and likes the most popular boy in school. Trouble arises in her 16th year and it involves her families past. Will she ever figure out how that problem came to be or will she be married off to a demon. Follow thorn in her adventure of figuring out her families past
1. Opener

**_Immortal_** ** _Solstice_**

As the darkness befalls the underworld

the moon rises as if the date was befalling a young girl

and a demon. Although a dream most people would say but

reality for the two, a word that can't be escaped by

anyone or thing. That word could be happiness

and joy but also in return sorrow and pain.

As if the two were inseparable they were

meant to be, as if gods, not apart but united, by a

simple touch or glare could bring a new life or death. These two souls

as if a new life were to befall them, and once fate has

been prolonged even eternity wouldn't let them

be Inseparable, this one word makes humans

able to live one earth.

Destiny


	2. Chapter 1

"As the moon rose, fate began to take it's course"

As morning rose, the light of dawn stretched as far as the eye could see, darkness was devoured; all evil was sent back to where it came from. Darkness was the only thing that prolonged evil.

"Thorn, time to go to school!"

" OK mom, I'll be down in three minutes!"

"I can't believe my 16th birthday's tomorrow"

"THORN!" she sighed.

"Coming!"

Thorn, one of your average typical high school students. Tomorrow is her 16th birthday; a coming of age in most cultures. Thorn believes tomorrow will be filled with joy but she couldn't be more wrong. Her fate has set a different course for her. A day filled with pain and longing. Her destiny is a sad one; becoming a bride to a demon. The worst thing is; her family has been preparing for this day for many years.

'Every five generations, one female of her clan must become an offering to spare Assiah, the mortal offering would be chosen out of five female clans members. The chosen offering would gain a brand mark at the age of seven. The ceremony would only take place on the night of the offerings coming of age. The offering must mate with the highest ranking demon and bare an offspring. If the offering dies during childbirth,the offspring is given to the clan. The clan will then raise the offspring till maturity. However, if the offering survives they will live together and raise the child in Gehenna, the underworld.'

As Throm was making her way to class...

"Hey….Hey….. HEY THORN!" Thorn turned around and saw her bestfriend and some of her classmates approaching.

"Hey, guys!"

"Thorn, did you study for the test today?"

"Yeah, I did; I'm gunna ace it." Thorn searched the group but was suddenly yanked to the right.

"Hey bestfriend"

"Hey thorn" Thorn noticed a sad look on her friends face.

"Why so glum Jazmin?"

"I'm…. I'm going on a trip for a month…. so… Happy birthday!" Thorn looked at her friend with pure astonishment.

"GREAT! she sighed. It's not even my birthday yet and something terrible has happened."

"Hey don't worry, by the time I get back Caleb Smith will be your boyfriend and you'll live happily ever after." Jazmin sung.

" S-SHUT UP Jazmin, stop kidding around" she said as her face began to heat up. "You and me both know that's not gunna happen." she said while shoving books into her locker. Jazmin looked at her like she was crazy for even thinking that.

"He's….He's too popular to notice me, and anyway we're not right for each other!" she said while looking over at said boy messing around with his friends surrounded by a huge crowd.

" But you are, thorn! Both of you have good grades, you're both good at sports, and you both love the same things! You're perfect for each other!"Thorn just sighed and looked at her goof best friend.

"Yeah, but Jazmin, he's moving to Japan in three weeks. By the time you get back he'll be gone anyway..."

"Yeah but thorn you have three weeks. THREE GLORIOUS WEEKS! I know you can catch that eye-candy." There was a small silence that befell them; they just looked at eachother and then began to laugh. Thorn and Jazmin became silent again while walking to first period.

" Hey Thorn, what's your birthday wish?" Jazmin began to ask. Thorn looked at her and then began thinking. It was quiet for awhile until they got to class.

"Umm… I'm not really suppose to….. but…. My birthday wish? It would probably be to get a really handsome boyfriend, then marry him….. but their would have to be something…. I don't know, other worldly about him I guess…" Jazmin just stared in bewilderment.

" So….. you technically want a demon with a six pack and wings. He's kind but treats you differently around other because of something that happened to him in his past?" Thorn sighed…..

" Yeah. Something like that… but it'll never happen anyway."

Poor, poor thorn; even her best friend knows about her fate. Hour after hour passed while her normal life slowly faded into darkness.

As the daylight was being swallowed by the night thorn's last day of freedom came slowly to an end as fate had foretold because destiny was inevitable. As she rumbled down a bumpy road her bus came to a screeching halt, sending her flying forward causing her to hit her head off the seat. As she was falling into the aisle she saw a vision of the future...

" Are you ok?" she blinked her eyes; waking from the daze to find Caleb holding her in his arms.

"Oh.. yeah... I'm fine!" she sat up telling him not to worry because the only thing that scared her was what she saw for a brief moment.

As she got off the bus she ran to her house as fast as her legs could carry her.

"Thorn, are you ok?"

"Yeah mom, I'm perfectly fine."

As thorn finishes her conversation she goes to her room and lays on her bed.

'What was that! What the hell did I see?' she thought.

VISION

A gigantic gate, shaped like her birthmark was up in the sky above her house. She found herself wearing a wedding style kimono; sitting outside on her back patio with her mother. She looked at her mother she began to look worried because of where she was looking; up towards the gigantic gate in the sky. Just as her mother looked at the gate it began to open; at that very moment demons of all sorts came flying, and jumping out. They all gathered around her house as if awaiting someone or something, then came out a large old Gothic styled carriage. As it was approaching her a demon flew from the carriage over to examine her, after he was done he flew back and talked to whomever was inside.

"Mom, what's going on?" she said.

" Thorn, you're going away for awhile."

"Where am I going?"

" Honey, you're going to be married to a boy that's in the carriage. Today is when you meet him and his family." she said with an apologetic smile.

" But I don't want to get married to someone I don't EVEN know..." she screamed.

Trumpets began to sound off in the distance; the carriage grew near.

"Thorn be quite, their coming...whatever you do DON'T scream or freak out; just stand there... ok!" she said in a melancholy way.

As the carriage made it's way over she became paralyzed with fear.

"So you're the human female to marry my son Cyrus... Let's see your birthmark child." he said.

Thorn did as she was told and unrobed to show the birthmark on the band of her chest on her left side.

"So the woman is betrothed to my son after all... he sighed slightly. Unfortunately, my son is back home at an important meeting so you're coming with us back to the underworld." he grumbled.

"Sir, may I say goodbye to my mother before we go?"

"Yes my child, we'll await for you in the carriage." he said while making haist.

"This wasn't part of the deal!" her mother screamed…

"Mother, please if this is my destiny I must go... but I'll miss you so much; I'll write every day." she began to stifle.

END OF VISION

"I wonder if this'll really happen…... in the past when I have these visions they end up happening." she thought worriedly.

As the sun began to set the moon began to rise high in the darkness of the sky. As morning rose her fear was growing worse as the next day went on. Thorn was growing anxious hour by hour. As the hour grew near, her mom told her to put on the white kimono from her vision and as though a dream to most became reality. As Thorn made her way to the carriage, as she did in her vision, they road to the gate to the underworld and as they did she began to cry as the dawn of her new life began.


	3. Chapter 2

"As destiny had proclaimed, her life had changed forever"

As thorn and her new family road into the darkness candles became lit inside the carriage; she could now see what they looked like. The Lord was very tall and built. He had long white hair that fell to his chest; her eyes grew in fear when she noticed the ivory green horns on top of his head. His eyes were a beautiful green color; his faced was very pale but very defined. Then she noticed a woman and child sitting next to him. The woman was very beautiful; she was shorter than the Lord but still tall for a female. She had beautiful scarlet hair with black horns on top of her head. Her entire outfit was read with gold embroidery; but a little too revealing for Thorn's tastes. Her eyes were a beautiful black, her face very kind and motherly girl sitting between the two; looked to be younger than the woman, she was shorter in size. She had beautiful red hair, but not as vibrant as the woman's. Her eyes were green like the Lord's, her face very innocent looking except her piercing gaze, which was directed at Thorn. Thorn noticed something different about the young girl; she didn't have horns upon her head like the other two.

"So my dear please tell us your name." he said in a calm but firm voice..

"Of course sir, my name is Thorn Hitomi."

"Ah what a beautiful name my dear."

"If you don't mind me asking, but who's the young girl sitting between you?"

"Oh this is your sister-in-law Ceres" the woman said.

"Don't think just because my parents like you, that I do as well... wench!" said the girl harshly. Ceres looked at thorn with a death glare. The woman chuckled.

"Don't mind her Thorn she just has a brother complex.." the women chuckled.

"Mom!" she said bashfully. The women and the lord began to laugh but then became serious in a matter of seconds...

"Thorn please tell us about yourself, if you will."

"Of course sir, I'm good at sports and I had good grades in school. I was a straight A student, top of the teachers list too!" she said proudly.

"Very good, maybe you could help out Ceres with her studies." the women began to say.

"Sure, I'd be happy to teach the little squirt."

Out of know where came a voice from one of the main guards.

"My lord we're approaching the castle."

"Very good."

As Thorn and her new family made their way to the castle she became more and more curious of what her fiance would be like...

"Well, Thorn welcome to your new home. I hope you will be happy here."

"Thank you!" she said with a sad smile.

As they stepped out of the carriage a long line of maids and butlers stood in two long lines...

"Welcome home your highness." they said aloud.

As they made their way through the glamorous hall a butler took Thorn to a room and prepared her for her meeting with the prince. They put makeup on her, did her hair, and fixed her a veil to cover her face. The veil was one sided so she could see everyone but no one could see her. Hour after hour passed and she became board waiting to meet her future husband.

'I wonder what everyone is doing around the castle?' she thought.

As Thorn became even more board she walked over to a grand window and as she sat down the large door to the room she was in began to open slowly with creak after creak. As the door swung fully open there stood Ceres.

" Well, well, well if it isn't my soon to be ugly wench of a step-sister..." she said with an evil grin.

"You know Ceres as Cinderella I'll win….." she chuckled slightly. Ceres gave her a confused look….

"I'm kidding…."she said. There was a short silence that befell the two until...

" I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to call you a wench when we were in the carriage, I want us to become friends." she said apologetically.

"Why should I trust a squirt like you?"

"Well, it's because my brother is going through hard times and he's the only one who cares enough to spend time with me. My parents don't even know that I exist sometimes... That's the reason why I said those things, I didn't mean any of it at all that's why I want to make up and become friends." she said.

"Fine, but I'll be watching you very, very ,very closely..." she said narrowing her eyes at her.

"Ok, well I have to go to the main hall to await your arrival when you meet my brother." she said while running towards the door.

"Bye"

As Ceres leaned up against the shut door she began to laugh...

"Yeah sure we can be friends... she began sarcastically. Why would I ever want to be friends with an Ugly wench like her anyway." she began while making her way down the dimly lit hallway.

Just as Ceres left a butler came and gave Thorn a strapless sequin designed wedding dress and told her to put it on... They ended up redoing her make-up keeping it simple; a small amount of foundation, light blush, and a smokey eye look. They crimped her hair to make it look wavy; then they took pieces of her hair and created braids around the sides of her head to create a headband. They put glitter in her hair to add effect. The last thing to put on was the veil. It was newer than the one she had been wearing; it was also similar to the one they took off.

As Thorn and the maids made their way to the grand hall she began to shake with fear.

"Just breath, you'll be fine the prince is very kind and gentle but acts he's different around his parent's, he's kind of rude; b-but also kind as well." said one of the maids walking near Thorn.

"I'll talk unless spoken to or unless I'm aloud.."

"Good answer! It's time for you to get on the carrying chair, watch your head though.."

"Ok, and by the way, what's your name?"

"Oh me, the names Tigerlily.."

Trumpets sound off behind the grand door. This door was very different from the one she's saw previously, this one went all the way to the ceiling and had a carving of Adam and Eve on both doors...

"Oh better get off so I don't ruin the ceremony... bye!"

Tigerlily was the same height as Thorn but she was much more sculpture like, very skinny and very beautiful.. As she left, the carrying chair rose high into the air and waited to enter the great hall...

"...Presenting his royal highness's betrothed..."

The huge door opened slowly, with every creak Thorn began to get scared. Once the door was fully opened the carrying chair then began to move forward, everything inside the room was quiet; so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

'Oh my god, ok Thorn keep it together, be calm...' she thought to herself.

As the carrying chair slowly made it's way down to the awaiting king, Thorn began to scan her surroundings, she found herself being glared at by young and old female demons... By the time Thorn had looked around the room she felt the carrying chair slowly return to solid ground, and met eyes with her fiance for the first time...

"Son, this is your concubine, Thorn Hitomi; she's sixteen and bares the betrothal birthmark.." the king said in a very powerful voice.

"Father, I'd like to see for myself.."

"Thorn, step forward and show my son the betrothal birthmark upon left rib.."

"Yes, your highness" she said.

"How very polite this one is..."

I got up from the kneeling position I was in, stepped off the vanity and slowly approached the prince. Once I was a couple feet away I bowed to him, then lowered the dress to show birthmark..

'I'm staying pure until I marry him...' she thought.

"So she does bare the mark of betrothal... Let's see what this human looks like shall we.." the prince said.

I then quietly returned to the carrying chair to the kneeling position, then Tigerlily came to fix the veil up to my nose.

"Close your eyes before I lift the veil, ok" Tigerlily said in a hushed voice.

"Cyrus, are you ready to see your fiance?"

"Yes father.."

"Lift the veil!" he shouted.

As soon as the king said that Tigerlily had already lifted the veil. All I heard were gasps and whispers, since I had my eyes shut…

"Thorn my dear, open your eyes..." the king had said with a gentle voice.

I then began to slowly open my eyes and didn't stop until I heard more whispers from the surrounding women. Cyrus's eyes grew in pure shock, he noticed his jaw was open and quickly closed it….

"Father, she's very beautiful..." "Yes Cyrus, very beautiful just like her name; Thorn, which guards the rose, which is meant to represent her beauty."

"You are very right father but I would like to know a bit about her first..."

"Thorn my I ask you some….uh…... questions?" he began.

"Yes, of course..."

"Very good. Where did you live?"

"I lived in England..."

"How tall are you?"

"I'm 5' 5"

"What are your hobbies?"

"I like reading, writing, horseback riding, archery, and playing the piano..."

"How are you, academically?"

"I'm good at all subjects.." the king cleared his throat to interrupt...

"Cyrus, in the human world Thorn was a straight A student and the top of her class..." the lord added.

"I see... What are handy or skilled with?"

" I'm good at paperwork, archery, kendo, blade handling, and firearms."

"I see….. Alright, father I think I'm falling for her already…."

"Hahahahaha….good because for the next six months you'll be spending time with each other a lot until the wedding..." the king had proclaimed.

"Yes father of course"

"What's your opinion Thorn?"

"Yes your highness..."

"Splendid, you are all now dismissed..."

"Father, she is so beautiful..."

Just as Thorn was about to give him thanks for the wonderful complement...

"Well, it took you long enough I mean..." a voice said from the crowd.

'What the hell, m-my voice!?' Thorn thought while searching the crowd to find the source….

"I-I beg your pardon. Who do you think you are…. speaking to me like that; I OWN you and so help me if I ever hear you talk back to me like that ever again I'll send you to the dungeon..." the prince said.

"That wasn't me I swear! Someone used my voice to imperso..." I began to say…

"That's not possible, I have never heard of such a power to do something like that..." he said.

I found people staring at me with disgust every way I turned. I heard people laughing and saying rude things about how they thought I spoke out of turn. I became so enraged, tears slowly made their way upon my face; I finally burst…..

"You know what, if **you** want to be king so bad maybe we shouldn't get married... I don't want to marry a no-good selfish, mean, heartless, cruel, bossy man anyw.."

"You don't have a right in the matter; so this doesn't concern you. You can't do anything about it anyw..." he tried to finish…

"(Laughs) Don't have a right. Well why don't you go find a wench in the brothel, and **yes** I **do** have a right in who I marry, it's **my** life you bastard!"

Everything then became quiet, the room only resonating with the loud stinging slap still flowing throughout the room. After a few seconds the room filled with gasps from every which way…. Cyrus showed the face of true anger; then fading to pure sorrow. On the other hand Thorn stared at him with true hatred holding her bruised wet face.

" Cyrus, I would have never thought that you were this kind of person.. I'm appalled. I thought I raised you better especially with women.."

I began to caress my puffed beaten red cheek that kept swelling every time I caressed it... As the pain worsened I felt tears run over my swollen face which helped, the tears cascaded down my faced because of the pain... As Cyrus looked at what his rage had turned into he began to feel guilty for what he had done to the poor girl. His head hung low; his bangs covering his eyes….

'Like she hasn't been through enough already...' he thought.

"... I'm sorr….." he began.

"I HATE YOU!" thorn screamed.

Thorn then ran, as fast as she could making sure not to stop until she was far away from all the drama, out slammed the huge door shut with an echo making sure no one could follow.


	4. Chapter 3

"When darkness falls the night will rise"

"I'm a stranger and I don't know where, I'm a million miles away from home…."

"My my, such a pretty girl like you shouldn't be singing such an unpretty song…" a soft voice said.

"Who's there?" she said loudly searching for the source.

"Who's asking…?" the voice said in response. As those words were spoken, movement came from directly in front of her, in the brush. She smirked.

"You can come out now, I know where you're hiding."

After speaking and putting her hands on her hips, a tall built boy with short blond hair and azure blue eyes came out from hiding. He stood about 5'11'', wearing a shortened light blue tail coat with a ruffled cravat underneath, blue pants, and white knee-high boots. As he walked over towards her she saw the ground under his feet turn to ice.

"What tis your name, mi'lady?" he asked.

"… Old english dialect… and William shakespeare etiquette huh….. very formal. Do you pick up all your girls with that?" she asked optimistically.

"N-No, mi'lady, but as a rose, - beautiful, mysterious, and sharp - nothing can compare to you, mistress." Thorn began to blush but quickly turned around so the mysterious boy couldn't see her face. She cleared her throat...

"A-Anyway, it's common courtesy to introduce yourself before asking someone elses name." she said.

"M-My apologies mi'lady." he bowed. "My names William Dragneel." Once she heard his name she became very relieved to hear such a human like name in a place like this. A smile crept onto her face...

"Well, my name's Thorn, Thorn Hitomi."

"A-Aren't you the concubine to marry Prince Cyrus?" he asked. Thorn's face began to heat up with rage.

"P-Please don't mention his name right now... I ran away from the castle..."

"B-but why mistress?"

"Please stop calling me mistress and mi'lady…" she sighed. "I ran because I ended up speaking out of turn, or so they say for the most part, and got hit…" She then gestured to the swollen red bruise on the right side of her face.

"That's horrible mis…" Thorn gave him a deathly look. "...T-Thorn, b-but everyone knows not to t-talk out when near the prince. He hits almost anything when s-spoken back too, unless it's his parents…" He responded shyly.

"Wha-Wait, when his sister talks back does he hit her?"

"I think he hit her the most but try's to refrain now…"

"Damn…" she said in a muffled voice. William looked at her questionably...

"Anyway, lady Hitomi, why art thou in the rose garden?" he asked questionably.

"Well, I'm not to sure why….. but everytime I try to run away, feel sad, or happy, I always find myself near or in a rose garden." she deeply sighed. Thorn began to gracefully touch the delicate flowers with a warm smile. William soon caught himself staring at her.

'I've never seen a more beautiful scene before in my life…' he thought. As William began to scan the surroundings, out of nowhere a sweet sound, almost as rich as gold and honey, filled the air. He wondered if a siren had found it's way into the pond. William began to search for the alluring sound but to no avail. But then found it to be Lady Hitomi. She had been singing and frolicing between the pagodas with blooming rose vines braided through them.

"S-She looks like a pure angel…even though their our mortal enemies" he thought.

KLUNK. KLUNK. KLUNK.

"Has anyone seen the prince?"

"N-No we haven't ma'am…" The maids said in unison.

The woman sighed aloud, "Grab everyone and meet me in the Great Hall. NOW!" she yelled.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" They said in unison and ran off down the hall.

"Oh Lord Chronos, where could the prince have gone off to…?" she said worriedly. As the entire castle was in search for the prince, He was making his way down to the garden…..

FLASHBACK

*SLAP* "Oh, my goodness, whisper, whisper.." Thorn was holding her beaten face. "I-I'm sorr-"

"I HATE YOU!

END OF FLASHBACK

"Ugh, why would I do something like that!?" he yelled. "Now, she's really gonna hate me for doing something so horrible as hitting her…" he sighed to himself and began to rub the back of his nape. Cyrus kept walking down the path to the rose garden maze avoiding housekeepers and maids every so often…

William began to sketch the beautiful scene of Miss Hitomi frolicing thought the roses. Thorn kept singing a song she learned from her grandmother before she died. Thorn stopped suddenly when hearing another source of sound. She found William playing an ocarina and began to sing, along with the tune, the forgotten song of the wind..

iLacrimosa dies illa

Que resurget esc favilla

Judicandus homo reus

Huic ergo parce, Deus,

Pie Jesu domine

Judicandus homo reus

Huic ergo parce, Deus,

Pie Jesu domine/i

Once the song had come to a halt, the air had a different feel to it, like it was more gentle to breath. Thorn didn't understand the meaning behind every time she sang the hymn, but for some reason everything around her flourished. Everywhere she turned she saw vibrant colors of the rainbow…

'Like being in a fairy tale' she thought in wonder. William then began to coax Thorn out of her bewilderment...

"Hey!" Thorn jolted from the loud voice and began to search for its' owner and found William.

"Lady Hitomi, thy staring in awe of one's serenity?" he asked.

"H-huh? O-oh, no sorry I was just lost in thought that's all…" she said convincingly.

"Well…" he began.

"Well, what?" she said. William chuckled.

"Does thy wish to see the scenery from another point?"

"W-What do y-you mean?" she said worriedly. William then sat next to her on the cold surface and showed her the drawing from not to long ago. Once Thorn had set her gaze upon the piece of parchment, her face became one with the prettiest of smiles.

"O-oh my goodness, William, is...is that really me…?" she said questionably while hiding her heated face under her bangs.

"Yes, mi'lady, the rarest sight found only in the presence of the fairy sprite, queen of the Earth…"

Thorn began to turn a scarlet red and thanked William for the sketch.

"W-Well, till another endeavor mi'lady…" he said sweetly before disappearing into the dusk light. Thorn sighed and began to walk through the maze of rose fields and pagodas, trying to find her way back to the castle. What she didn't know was that the Prince was also walking through the maze trying to escape his reality.

As Cyrus walked deeper into the maze, he began to think about what even made him do those questionable things. 'I wonder why I hit her...' he thought. He looked up at the sky and realized that dusk had been stalking his presence. "Oh god, it's gett-"

"Prince Cyrus!" Cyrus froze in his place. "Prince Cyrus, where could you have gone?"

"Oh crap, it's another one of those pesky maids!" he said. He then took off in the other direction to escape from her grasp until he ran into something soft and delicate.

*THUNK* "Oww...," they said in unison. Cyrus, not only fell into the brush, but also on top of his future wife that he had been thinking about only mere seconds ago. As the sound of heels grew closer, Cyrus did the only thing he could; he pulled their bodies closer together to hide their presence in the spiky greenery.

"W-What are you…? You-"

"Shhh… The maids are looking for me. Just be quiet." he said in a demanding hushed voice right next to her ear.

"S-Sorry." She began with a flustered face. Thorn turned her head to the right trying to hide the heat appearing on her face. He had taken notice of her embarrassment with the current situation. He inwardly chuckled and embraced her even more.

"W-What are you doing…!?"

"I'm getting closer so that they won't find us." He said.

'Yeah, right… You're just perverted!' she thought to herself. "F-Fine, j-just don't t-talk ok…?" Cyrus chuckled again at her cute stuttering.

"Me not talk…?" Thorn looked up into his eyes. Cyrus's eyes grew; he saw haze in her eyes. He swallowed.

"If you d-don't hush I'll h-have to…" he began. A small blush was beginning to show on his face. Thorn took this chance to fight back.

"You'll do what?" she said with confidence. Cyrus tried to say something back but closed his mouth when nothing came out. He didn't really know what he was going to do truthfully, but in the heat of the moment, he made a very indecisive decision. He leaned down and forced a sweet silence on her.

Thorn didn't have any time to react;she became stiff at the sudden pressure. After a few minutes her eyes became heavy, she melted into the sweet taste. 'W-What is this, I feel so strange… my entire body is becoming hot. My….. My mind is going completely b-blank…. I feel like I'm melting; b-but especially u-under my belly…. I n-never even knew a feeling like this could even exist'

Thorn's tension eased and she pushed into the kiss. All she could taste was honey and mint on his lips until she felt something warm and wet run across her upper lip. Thorn's eyes flew open to find misty jet black eyes staring back at her. Her heart quickened in pace when she saw his possessive eyes. Cyrus chuckled lowly in his throat, which came out sounding more like a groan. Cyrus started nibbling on her bottom lip; causing her to moan loudly. He took the chance to deepen the kiss. Thorn moaned again when she felt Cyrus's hot tongue enter her mouth. His tongue kept moving around inside her mouth, searching the unfamiliar place, nudging her own trying to get a response from her. Her body began to move on it's own; like she had done 'this' before, complying to both their HOT feelings.

'...I never knew a girl could be this addicting before… My body is thriving, both my male and demon instincts, to make this tiny female…'mine'...' Cyrus just let his body go and focused on the noise of the heels clack in front of them.

"Oh, Lord Cyrus... Where could you have run off to? You and Miss Thorn…" she said as she ran off farther into the maze in search of them. Cyrus sighed with relief in his mind and realized he was still on top of Thorn.

He pulled back taking a large breath of needed air. After much needed breathing he finally looked down at her; her face was red, her eyes were hazy, and her lips were swollen. He found his gaze drifting; she was breathing heavy, the top of her dress had been pulled down to expose her neck and the beginning of her chest, covered in hickes. Cyrus's face became crimson under Thorn's heated lip-biting stare. As he was looking into her eyes, he found her eyes telling, no pleading for more.

'W-What happened, what have I been doing to her for the past four minutes?' he thought. As he looked back down at her, he felt a longing like he 'needed' something… he needed her. He longed for her. He didn't understand why, but he longed to touch her. Something was telling him that he 'wanted' to. All Cyrus was thinking about was the longing he felt, to touch her porcelain skin. He felt his body becoming hot, his face became redder and his mouth slightly hung open with hunger.

'W-What the hell should I do!?' he thought. Cyrus's arms started to buckle; his hand made it's way down her to her hip; grabbing it to hold himself steady from falling on top of her. A moan escaped from her mouth, he took pride in how he could get her to make such erotic sounds like that. He began to feel his body move on it's own again, his mind was screaming "STOP" but everything else was telling him….

"It's ok, this is all normal, this is what your 'purpose' is…" a strange voice echoed throughout his head.

"T-This is all that my existence was meant for…!? I-If I keep going, I'll end up doing something that only an animal would do…" he screamed at the voice.

"Even if you persuade yourself into thinking, you won't; your body holds our true desires." it said. Cyrus then thought a little about what the voice had said. Was it all true? Did he actually long for something like this…? Is this all a dream? Or do I just need to get laid?

"B-But I don't wanna RAPE her!" he shouted subconsciously. Everything became quiet in his mind; as if you could hear a pin drop, bouncing around on hard marble flooring. "Oh, so you're not going to talk back... Because you know I'm right!" he began.

"Ah, P-Prince Cyrus…" Cyrus then shook his head clearing his thoughts.

"Cyrus, w-what's wrong…?" Thorn touched his shoulder, still allured by his actions earlier. She was starting to contemplated herself, even if she was still under his alluring spell. Her body started to get hot again, as she proceeded to change into a more comfortable position. However, the prince stopped her.

"We should stop here… "he said quietly gasping for air.

"W-Why, you're the one who fell on top of me, embraced me tightly and t-threatened..." she stuttered. Cyrus sighed.

"And what?"

Thorn turned her head to the side averting her eyes from her abductor to hide her heated face. Cyrus cleared his throat while getting off of her.

"I'll head back first… I'd advise you to speak of this to no one or else dire consequences will come to haunt you in the near future." Cyrus then offered his hand to Thorn. She took it without another thought just to feel the warmth emanating from his body again. They both felt a shock when their hands met again. They walked out of the brush onto the moonlit cobble stone path. Cyrus then turned and bowed, keeping his heated face hidden from her, before disappearing into the shadows.

After Cyrus was out of sight Thorn's legs gave out and she fell to the ground. She sat there for awhile contemplating on what had even made some like 'him' do something so….. passionate…. She then got up, dusted herself off, and sprinted back to the room she was given, slamming the door behind her. Both Cyrus and Thorn's backs slid down their doors, their minds reminiscing back to what happened earlier. Both wondering what would have come out of that if they had continued down 'that thorny path'? Would they have found happiness or a deadly longing for unknown pleasure.

Thorn and Cyrus still felt the longing for each other. They then both flopped onto their beds thinking about the longing they felt. They both then drifted off to sleep; dreaming and wondering if that had only been a dream.


End file.
